


Um... what's a kiss?

by xxROARAutumnxx



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bart has a panic attack, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Innocent Bart, Kinda Protective Jaime, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, please bear with me, self hate, voices in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxROARAutumnxx/pseuds/xxROARAutumnxx
Summary: Bart is learning about this eraand definitely liking it.





	Um... what's a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please bear with me.  
> Thanks to my friend for proofreading for me. Follow her on Quotev at Banana Bread.
> 
> Enjoy! *hides behind rock*

Bart's POV 

       I like this era. It's got endless food, Chicken Whizzies, malls, movies, cell phones. **_Oh, did I mention freeze dried Chicken Whizzies_**. Mount Justice is a nice place to live too, the team is great, Black Canary is cool, and I get to crash anytime I want. Plus, no world wide apocalypse fulled by the Reach, so, ya know, that's good.

The only downside is that I have absolutely zero idea about pop-culture. Seriously. What's a buzzfeed? How do you 'whip and nae nae'? Who exactly are the Kardashians? I have absolutely no clue, but Jaime's been helping me learn. 

He's taken me to about 1000 movies, 20 malls, and Big Belly Burger, I've seen about a 10 000 YouTube videos about everything you can think of (yes, everything), I've even read some fanfiction.. By now I can properly whip and nae nae -Jaime threatened to abandon our friendship if I ever tried though-, I can name all the Kardashians, and I even found out what Buzzfeed was. But, there's still a few things I don't know. Jamie's been totally crash helping me.

Jaime and I are watching the new documentary 'Suicide Squad', Harley Quinn and the Joker did this thing where they kinda smushed their lips together. I look over to Jaime, trying to see his reaction in the dark lights, he didn't look too fazed by it. I try to shrug it off but it keeps coming back, in most of the movies I watched people smushed their lips together, why? Before I know it the movie's done and Jaime's starting to get up.

"How'd you like the movie hermano?" The tall Mexican boy asks me as we walk out of the movie theater. 

"It was crash! What did you think about it?" I smile at him, his beautiful brown eyes staring down at me. 

Jaime shrugs "It was okay I guess. I just think that they didn't have to focus on Harley and the Joker so much, especially with that kiss." So that's what the face smushy thing was called! A kiss! But, I still don't know what it's for.

I can't stop my face from turning red before I ask the question, so I'm not going to try. "Um... What's a kiss?" I barley squeak out, shoving my hands into my pocket.

I'm not even sure Jaime heard it before he stops dead in his tracks, giving me a look of pure disbelief. "I'm sorry... What?!?" 

By now my face probably looks like a fucking tomato, I let out a sigh and turn around to face him. "I-I don't k-know what a kiss is. W-what's wrong with that?" I couldn't hold my embarrassment. Crap! He probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo who knows nothing about being a normal human. I suddenly felt defensive. I felt my heart start beating faster than normal, I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, I was starting to see double. 

 _Great going Bart, you ruined the only friendship you have by being an absolute idiot... Like always_  

I feel tears starting to roll down my cheek and quickly wipe them away, No! Not in front of him, please.

"Bart? Hermano? Are you okay?" The two Jaime's asked me at the same time, or are there three of him? (The more the merrier)

I can't breathe, I start stumbling backwards almost falling before I feel Jaime's arms catch me. "You're having a panic attack, let's sit down." 

I can't even react before Jaime's leading me to a bench across the street in a park I look around and the park looks empty, but Jaime's face looks worried. _Oh fuck, I'm freaking him out aren't I?_ I regain control over myself and push Jaime away from me.

"I'm fine" I mutter, looking down at the ground. Ha! Lies. My head is spinning, I can't even use my super speed, if I even try to step forward I'm pretty sure I'll fall. But it's better than him thinking I'm weak, or thinking I'm an idiot. 

Jaime puts his hand on my shoulder "Please hermano." His beautiful brown eyes are staring down at me, his caring, gentle eyes. 

 _Why does he care? Why would he help me? He thinks I'm weak and is trying to put me out of my misery._ I shake my head. "No, I don't need your help Jaime. I can take care of myself." Lies, again. Surprise surprise.

"Bart, there's nothing wrong with needing help!" Jamie looks frustrated 

"I don't need you're fucking help Jaime! Why do you want to help me anyway?" My hands are balled up into fists, I'm not planning to punch him, I just need to get rid of my anger.

"Bart." Jaime's face softens "I just- I don't just- don't know how to explain, Bart I just-" I can see Jamie's tired of trying to explain his feelings in words, he takes a few steps towards me and I feel my heartbeat quicken. _What's he doing?_  

Jaime is towering above me, he takes my hand and holds it in his. I can't help but smile when I feel his soft lips on my forehead. _But, what the flying fuck is he doing?_ My heart feels like it's beating out of my chest and I feel Jaime's free hand wrapping around my waist. I melted into him, my instincts took over and I lay my head on his chest. He plants a gentle kiss on my cheek and turns my head so I'm looking him straight in the eye. My cheeks are probably still red from before, but right now I really don't care. I feel Jaime kiss my nose and my face instinctively squint he's up. I hear him chuckle.

"You look adorable" he whispers in my ear

"I'm not adorable, I'm sexy." I look him in the eye and wink, he just chuckles.

_I love you Jaime Reyes_

Almost as if he read my mind he leans in to kiss me, _really_ kiss me. But he hesitates, hovering over my mouth for a second, dammit. I lean in and close the gap, I'm standing on my tiptoes, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. It feels magical, like fireworks. We break the kiss and I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding, a smile plastered over my face. Jamie's face looks pretty similar. 

"So, I'm guessing you know what a kiss is now." He says with a smirk on his face.

I shake my head and laugh, for once I'm truly happy. And it feels good.

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> *comes out from behind rock*  
> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to write comments, questions, and maybe suggestions for other fics down below.


End file.
